Our Song and Dance
by YaoiIsLove
Summary: Choutarou calls and Shishido comes running, that simple. PWP


Title: Our Song and Dance

Rating: M

Pairing: Silver Pair

Summary: Choutarou calls and Shishido comes running, that simple. PWP

Authors Note: Dedicated to .Purple .Chocolate .Stars. And Gillii-Ackujacku. Here is your silver smut with mirrors. Enjoy it.

Standard Disclaimer, as always, applies.

Our Song and Dance

Shishido bounced his foot to the beat of the song he was listening to. He honestly didn't know what possessed him to get on a bus and go to the other side of Tokyo.

'Can you please come to the studio, Ryou?'

That was it, he cringed. The sound of Choutarou saying his first name killed him. Without a word he threw on his t-shirt and hoodie, grabbed his I-pod and told his family he'd be back later. Now here he was taking the bus ride to the other side of Tokyo to Choutarou's family studio. It was a two hour ride all together--traffic and stops included. But when he finally arrived he stretched his arms and legs.

He walked a short ways from the bus stop before the large sign announcing 'Ootori Fine Arts Center' was in view. When he first got to know Choutarou he wonderer if his family was forcing him into Fine Arts but Choutarou said he loved playing instruments, unlike his sister who was somewhat the rebel of the Ootori family. With a sigh Shishido shut off his I-pod, stuffing the device in his pocket before pulling the door open and entering. Immediately the tune of unfamiliar classical music drifted to his ears--he knew it was Choutarou playing.

He stopped short of the studio, leaning against the wall to watch his best friend play the stringed instrument. Choutarou's fingers moved swiftly across the strings, his bow creating the sounds Shishido heard. Golden eyes opened to stare at his sempai out of his peripheral vision. "You came," Choutarou smiled, ending his song short.

"I had nothing better to do," Shishido shrugged, entering the dance hall. He really hated the wall of mirrors here. It always made him feel like someone was watching him. "What was that you were playing?"

"Do you really care, Shishido-san," Choutarou chuckled, placing his violin back into its case.

"I care if you care."

"It's a song from an anime my sister was watching. Le Portrait de Petite Cossette. I heard the song and just had to play it myself."

Shishido's eyes widened. "You were playing that from memory?" It shouldn't surprise him but his kouhai's prowess in musical arts normally did.

"Yeah, I thought I might play a little piano. I feel I am getting rusty," Choutarou informed him before sitting at the large grand piano. The silver smiled back at his favorite sempai before patting the spot next to him. Shishido felt drawn to him and merely followed the invisible thread that bound them. Taking a seat he watched as Choutarou poised his fingers over the keys before playing a slow bitter sweet melody.

Shishido mimed the movements not allowing his fingers to touch the keys. It was easy enough to follow Choutarou's fingers but he was no musician he would NEVER be able to play like Choutarou could. Synchronization during tennis was one thing. Unfortunately that didn't apply to everyday life.

"You have to actually touch the keys," Choutarou teased, scooting closer and wrapping his right arm around Shishido. Both his hands covered Shishido's own before helping the older teen to play a similar melody. Shishido felt his heartbeat speed up with Choutarou so near. The younger boys hands on his own. His breath on his ear. It was way to much. Especially for a severely hormonal teen who did not want to defile his innocent younger boyfriend.

"Choutarou," he whispered.

"Hmm?" the silver replied, humming the tune even though their fingers had stopped and were now twining.

"You shouldn't be this close to me at this moment."

Choutarou kissed Shishido neck delicately. "Why not?"

"I….we…." Shishido turned away with a blush. Staring at his own reflection was better than facing Choutarou at the moment. Only when he looked in those mirrors he saw something that frightened him. The one boy was him, sure enough. But the other, the other was Choutarou, Choutarou with that glint in his eyes. Everyone knew that Choutarou couldn't be one hundred percent innocent, not if he survived in Hyoutei and this was that 2 percent of Choutarou that was dark. Most of the time Shishido forgot about Choutarou's 'seme' side as it had been dubbed.

"Ryou," Choutarou tsked, nipping his lover's collarbone. "Ryou, my love, why do you think I called you here?"

Shit. Why did he call him here?

"Because here, in this room, I am going to make love to you and you are going to see first hand what I see."

"No," Shishido protested, trying to escape Choutarou's arms. "Not happening. Not with mirrors, not on this bench, not with those surveillance cameras."

"The surveillance cameras are off, and yes, this is going to happen," Choutarou teased, sliding his hand over his boyfriend's clothed forming erection. "Besides, you know you love this side of me."

"I love all sides of you Choutarou, but come on…think realistically. THIS is your parents studio. Do you know how much shit we could get in if we are caught," Shishido reasoned, attempting to ignore the hand on him.

"We won't get caught. Otou-san and Okaa-san are in Australia till the week after next and nee-san could careless," Choutarou told him, sliding back and placing his head in his sempai's lap. The brunette shifted uncomfortably as his 'innocent' kouhai unbuttoned his jeans and proceeded to take him in whole. Shishido groaned out in ecstasy, his hand going to thread in silver locks to guide his boyfriend.

Through his peripherals he could see the mirror wall clearly and that almost made his heart stop. From where they were he could see the entire show clearly. Choutarou's eyes wide open watching every one of Shishido's facial expressions while Shishido's full erection slid between plump pink lips. Every now and then Shishido had to groan louder. Feeling Choutarou take him in whole was one thing but watching his cock go fully into the boys throat was another story completely. Shit, this was going to make him cum and quick. "Choutarou, stop," he ordered, pulling back on Choutarou's hair.

Choutarou surfaced, lightly dabbing at the corners of his mouth. "Why?" Damn, back to innocent again.

"I'm to close. If your going to fuck me then lets just do this."

Choutarou gave a pout. "Shishido-san, we do NOT fuck. It's love making."

Ch' and HE was the chick in this relationship? Then again, he had to agree that he loved Choutarou and Choutarou did love him. So in that regard they only made love. They never really did 'fuck'. "Fine, make love then," Shishido agreed, fully removing his shorts and boxers before throwing his hoodie and t-shirt on the piano.

Choutarou removed his own shirt before looking past Shishido.

"What?"

"I said I wanted you to see it. But….oh, I know, we can turn the bench sideways and then I can take you from behind," Choutarou decided. Pulling his naked sempai to his feet he turned the piano bench. Before Shishido went to move away Choutarou gripped his wrist, pulling the shorter teen tight against him and sealing their lips. It always made Shishido even more aroused when they kissed like this. He didn't know WHERE Choutarou learned to use his tongue like this but he thanked kami-sama for it.

"Lay on you stomach," Choutarou ordered gently. Shishido did as asked, trying to ignore the suddenly cool wood as it pressed against his heated flesh. At sounds of rustling Shishido turned to start in the mirrors, the glass reflecting his boyfriend undressing, pulling a small bottle of lube from his pants pocket. Choutarou had planned this entire thing. Shishido watched as Choutarou popped the cap, pouring a generous amount over two fingers.

"This is going to be fun," the silver smiled, shoving both fingers inside his sempai straight away. Shishido gasped out before glaring at the image in the mirror. The image in the mirror showed a sex-starved brunette eagerly pushing his hips back against those fingers, mouth begging for more and deeper. This was not him, only it was him. It was him crying out in ecstasy when long fingers struck his prostrate. It was him begging for his partners large appendage. It was him getting off to being fingered. It was him getting off WATCHING himself getting fingered.

"Chouta…." he gasped. "Enough. Just….please…."

"Hai, Ryou," the silver smiled, removing his fingers and positioning himself at the prepped opening. With one swift thrust he encased himself in tight heat, gasping out in ecstasy. "Ryou!!"

Shishido gasped as well, as the rock hard sex organ slowly slid back out of him before pushing back in with force. Though normally he kept his eyes closed during sex, his eyes were wide watching every movement in the mirror. His body being pushed forward with the force of Choutarou's thrusts. Choutarou's cock sliding out of him only to disappear into Shishido's own tight heat.

The bench scrapped across the floor with the force of Choutarou's thrusts. Shishido's hands gripped the black bench till his knuckles turned white. They were both moaning out their pleasure, their breaths synchronizing. Shishido came almost instantly when Choutarou's free hand gripped him, jerking him harder than the thrusts into his prostate. Suddenly, everything stopped. Choutarou pulled out and Shishido was left on the edge.

"Stand up," Choutarou asked gently. Shishido did, wobbling slightly. Choutarou took a seat on the bench before beckoning Shishido to sit in his lap in a reverse cowboy position. Shishido moaned his loudest. Not only just from feeling that large organ enter him but from watching it disappear inside him again. Raising up he slammed back down. Choutarou's arms came around his waist to help the other ride him. Hooking his right arm around Choutarou's neck, he tore his attention away from the mirrors to share a deep tongued kiss with his lover. When Choutarou's hand closed around him again, he blew--his load shooting over Choutarou's hand and landing on the floor. At the tightening muscles Choutarou too came, shooting deep within his sempai. Their groans of release mingled as they refused to stop kissing. Only when their lungs burned did they pull away. "God, I love you," Shishido breathed out, slumping against the large body behind him. Choutarou's arms tightened around his favorite sempai's waist. "I love you, too, always and forever, Ryou."

"Mm-hmm. Next time you want to have sex, just say so, because I can get here ten times faster if I know the motive," Shishido teased, looking back to the mirrors. Inwardly he groaned at the sight. Choutarou's hand still loose around him, come dripping from between his cock filled ass and come splayed over Choutarou's hand. It was incredibly arousing.

"So I can call you anytime and say 'Ryou, I want to make love to you.' And you'll come running?"

"Anytime, Chouta."

Choutarou smirked, he wondered how that would hold up next weekend and he went to visit Australia. He would see how fast Shishido came running then. Well phone sex was always an option.

"Wait, what's with the 'super seme' smirk?"

"Nothing. I love you, Ryou." Indeed, he loved his Ryou.

-Owari-


End file.
